Gmod WEEPING ANGELS Doctor Who Mod
'Gmod WEEPING ANGELS Doctor Who Mod '''is a video in which Venturian and HomelessGoomba play ''Garry's Mod with the Weeping Angels mod. It was uploaded on April 9, 2013. Official Description "My brother and I play Gmod, and stumble across Weeping Angels! Watch us as we run in terror of these creatures! There is nowhere to hide, they are extremely fast!" Plot The adventurers Jordan and Isaac are in an apartment complex in the Town of Angels, hiding from Weeping Angels that are stalking them. Jordan tells Isaac that he will hide in the bathroom and goes inside. Meanwhile, Isaac leaves to go outside of the apartment. As Jordan comments on how high the toilet is in the bathroom, Isaac screams that Weeping Angels are chasing him and runs back in the house, hiding in the bathroom. The Weeping Angels chase him inside and both Jordan and Isaac run into the next room. Jordan goes downstairs into the basement and turns of the lights. He looks back up the stairs and sees Isaac. Believing him to be a Weeping Angel, Jordan fires his pistol at an explosive barrel, blowing it and Isaac up. Isaac comes Back from the Dead and reenters the apartment building, only to be attacked by Weeping Angels. Jordan exits the basement and shoots one in the back, trying to save Isaac, but to no avail; Isaac is killed again by one of the Angels. Jordan goes off from the complex, drawing a SPAS-12 shotgun. Isaac comes Back from the Dead again as Jordan attempts to enter more apartment buildings. He goes into one and finds "a really disturbing picture of Elvis." He examines the house's basement door, which is locked, and tries to shoot the door open. When that fails, he enters the kitchen and places an empty bottle upon a desk, but it falls over. Jordan then goes over to the bloodied staircase and attempts to climb up the stairs, but he triggers a trap and dies. Jordan revives himself and comes alive in another apartment. He turns on a radio and starts playing his "killing Angels" music before jumping into an attic, which he says is "the other basement." Isaac then tells him that he is trapped in a sewer and Jordan goes to find and rescue him. Jordan hears gunshots and follows them to Isaac, who is shooting at Angels in another apartment. Jordan goes in after Isaac and throws a grenade at one of the Angels; however, Isaac discovers one behind him and rushes away, directly into the blast radius of the grenade and is killed once more. Jordan escapes from the house and warns those watching not to go to the Town of Angels. Jordan then enters the underground sewers and is followed by an Angel. He accidentally fills the sewers with water and goes up higher. An Angel teleports behind him, but it is shot by Isaac. Keeping his eyes on the Angel, Jordan accidentally backs into a cage that is filling up with water and is locked inside. Jordan turns on a radio within the cage and is shocked to find an Angel inside with him. As he fires upon the Angel with his pistol, Jordan is able to get out of the water, even though he is still locked inside the cage. Isaac opens the gate and enters as well, but he is also locked in. Trying to blow upon a grate on the roof to escape the Angels, Isaac accidentally kills himself and wounds Jordan. Isaac comes Back from the Dead and opens the gate, letting Jordan out. The two run from the sewers into the basement of the main apartment, firing their handguns at the Weeping Angels. Jordan tells Isaac to run, but is suddenly shot in the back of the head by Isaac, accidentally. Jordan is revived and meets back up with Isaac. The two go into another apartment and enter the sewers, only to run out of them when an Angel chases them. They go back to the complex office and try to run the Angels down with Scout Cars, but they only drive through the Angels. Jordan goes back into the office and hides in the bathroom when Isaac sneaks up on him and kills him with a crossbow shot. Jordan comes Back from the Dead at a bomb shelter underground and loads up on weaponry, only to be trapped by an Angel. He plants a bunch of S.L.A.M. explosives and blows himself up, hoping to kill the Weeping Angel as well. When the smoke clears, however, he sees that only he has died. He comes Back from the Dead in the sewers once more and discovers that another Angel has chased him. He runs from the sewers, screaming that the Weeping Angels will never kill him. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Isaac Frye * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances Characters * Elvis Presley (First appearance) (Picture only) * Isaac * Jordan (First appearance) Species * Humans * Weeping Angels Vehicles * Scout Car Weapons and technology * Selectable Lightweight Attack Munition (First appearance) * SPAS-12 * USP Match Category:Videos Category:2013 videos Category:Gmod videos Category:Garry's Mod videos